


Good Game

by Ssaigexx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dance Dance Revolution is back, Hakyeon likes Wonshik, M/M, Sanghyuk is a competitive little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssaigexx/pseuds/Ssaigexx
Summary: Han Sanghyuk is the king of his local arcade, the undefeated champion... Or so he thought.One day he comes to his favorite game and finds his name in 2nd place and he thinks he knows who the culprit is. Much to the dismay of his best friends, he challenges a cute boy with dimples to a 1v1 match and he may or may not end up regretting it.





	1. Player 1- START

Hyuk entered the arcade with confidence, his friends Wonsik and Jaehwan begrudgingly following him. They supported him with all their might but they were tired of going to the arcade just to watch him play all of his favorite games. Of all of the games they personally enjoyed the game of lazer tag that they would play at the end of each visit. Sanghyuk played quick rounds of some of the more traditional games just to ensure his name was still at the top of the leaderboard. He blew through the arcade until he stood in front of his favorite game. 

Dance Dance Revolution cast a glow upon his face and body but as the two occupants of the game floor stepped away to cash in their tickets, he noticed new name placed number one on the leaderboard. "HYUKSUX" was staring back at him, with his own name, "HYUK" now in second place. He was shocked, irritated, and intrigued all at once. He stood in thought, staring blankly at the scoreboard. Wonsik and Jaehwan weren't expecting it either but they still shared an annoyed glance with eachother at their dramatic friend.

Sanghyuk needed to find out who did this. Who was the person who besmeared his name like this? Maybe it was one of the two that left here before we came up? He thought.

He looked around hurriedly for the men he saw before. His eyes landed on three tall men at the prize counter. One had black hair and a seemingly annoyed face but Hyuk decided that, based on the glances he was sending the pizzaria built into the arcade, he was hungry not annoyed. It couldn't have been him because he wasn't at the game when he approached. Beside him was a man with brown hair and dimples on either side of a wide smile. He was talking excitedly with the man beside him as they tried to decide what prize they wanted from the large wall. 

The last man was shorter than the other two and had tan skin and pretty eyes. He was talking with Dimples (as Hyuk decided to call him) and was also looking for a prize, but from the lower part of the wall. Whoever had beaten him had to be good at games so it couldn't be him. The only remaining culprit was Dimples. He was looking at the top prizes it had to be him. Though, if he were so good, why hadnt Hyuk seen him before?

Aware that he had been deep in thought and his own frends were restless, he relayed his suspicions to them. Wonsik looked over at the three men who were now waiting on a pizza at a small table. 

"You can't seriously be this upset about it. Its a game, Sanghyuk." Wonsik sighed.

"Besides, its not like you cant 'reclaim your throne'. I love games as much as the next guy," said Jaehwan, "But you sound like you're gonna murder the guy..."

Sanghyuk let out a heavy sigh.

"Look," He began, "Im not gonna murder the poor guy. I dont even know if its him. All I want to do is go ask if it's him and challenge him to a 1v1, thats all, no murder."

Wonsik and Jaehwan gave eachother an exasperated look. 

"Okay but if you loose, you can't complain about it," 

Hyuk gave him a cheeky grin, "Don't worry Shikkie, I cant loose now."

Hyuk was more nervous than he thought he'd be as he approached Dimple's table. The once annoyed looking man (who looked to Hyuk kind of like a cat) seemed happy now, which made him seem much more approachable. His happy look turned to confusion as Hyuk reached the table, and the tan man shared it. Dimples, however, smiled at him in a way that seemed more courteous than friendly.

"Something we can help you with?" He asked the now nervous Hyuk.

Why was he nervous? He marked it down as apprehension over the challenge. Why else would he be?

"Yes. I approached the DDR game earlier as you guys left it and noticed that 'HYUKSUX is now at the top of the leaderboard," He explained.

"How does that concern us?" The tan man asked him, though he seemed more amused than curious.

"I'm Hyuk." The three men at the table gave eachother surprised glances but They soon returned to calm expressions.

"Listen bud, its just a game. Dont get all heated over Dance Dance Revolution. Anyways, if you were good enough at dancing then maybe you'd still be at the top. Dont blame me for your lack of skill," Dimples said with a mischievous smirk.

This asshole has a big mouth, Sanghyuk decided.

"Im much better than you think, Dimples. I bet i could beat your ass at that game no problem," Hyuk challenged, only slightly aware that he let the weird nickname slip without realizing it. 

"Dimples? Is that supposed to be an insulting name? I can think of a few names more effective than that" Asked the black haired man with a laugh.

"Don't be mean, Taekwoon." The tan man warned with a frown.

"I dont mean it harshly Hakyeon, I'm just teasing. I personally think Hongbins competition here has guts. Maybe I'll route for him." 

Taekwoon, Hakyeon, and Hongbin. Sanghyuk didn't know whether or not he like these men but at least it seemed one of them was gonna route for him. 

"Let them finish eating then you guys can have your little battle or whatever," Wonsik sighed. 

"Lets see when theres a free lazer tag game that way we can play before we go home!" Jaehwan exclaimed, giving them a big smile, "See you boys soon!"

Hyuk had a feeling that this day was going to stick with him for a long time.


	2. Player 2- START

Hongbin watched the three men walk away with a mixture of amusement and irritation. This Hyuk kid was pretty sure of himself, not to mention far too competitive for his own good. Hongbin looked to Hakyeon as the man let out a dramatic sigh.

"Ill admit, that kid has some guts." Hakyeon mumbled, looking back at them as well. 

Taekwoon snorted and followed his gaze, "I don't know, theres something about him I like. Not in a romance type of way but more of a he-could-be-my-little-brother type of way."

Hongbin nodded in understanding, "I don't think i could see him as a brother but he is kind of cute," he admitted, not bothering to hide it. Hakyeon hummed in agreement, "Honestly I think the one with the deep voice was cuter."

"Or you just have a thing for men with deep voices," Taekwoon huffed, taking a sip of his soda. 

Hakyeon didn't deny it. In fact, he said something that surprised both Taekwoon and Hongbin.

"Thats probably why I had such a huge crush on binnie when we first met..."

Honbin nearly choked on his pizza, making a secretly glaring Sanghyuk laugh loudly from the other side of the arcade. He felt his face flush, turning to Hakyeon.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" 

Hakyeon let out his usual charming laugh and hit Hongbins arm playfully.

"Quiet down binnie, you're yelling. I didn't tell you because I knew you weren't interested."

Taekwoon snorted, "I could see that. You arent exactly binnies type."

Hongbin looked at them both with an offended look on his face, "I don't have a type!" 

His friends just laughed at him and he glared in retalliation. 

"Oh bin-bin, you most certainly have a type," Hakyeon giggled, causing Hongbin to huff indignantly. "Oh yeah? Then whats my type?"

Taekwoon spoke this time, "Muscular. Confident. Cute. Ringing any bells?"

Hongbin rolled his eyes but when he thought about it, they werent wrong. He sighed and finished his food, depositing his trash in a bin and his friends following suit. He spotted Hyuk and his friends crowding around a pac-man machine. The gamer's muscles were tensed as he played and Hongbin noted that he had defined arms.

'Muscular.' 

Taekwoon's words returned to him suddenly and he nearly snorted in response. As if he would be interested in this kid. He and his friends approached them and watched him play.

"Behold my skills, Dimples. As soon as I am done beating my own score I'll cream you at DDR," Sanghyuk sneered.

Hongbin laughed, though they could all tell it was hinted with sarcasm and disbelief, "Well aren't you confident in yourself? Well... perhaps conceited is a better word," Hyuk could practically hear the smirk in his voice. 

"I'm not concieted, I just know my own capabilities and I'm confident in them." Hyuk calmly stated, eyes still on the pixels in front of him.

'Confident.'

That word stuck in Hongbins mind. He mentally cursed Taekwoon for putting them in his mind because it seemed that Hyuk, as childish as he was, is slowly starting to show these traits. He shook the thought away and waited impatiently for the kid to surpass his own score and lose on purpose so he wouldn't spend even longer playing. 

"About time you stopped, it almost seemed as if you were stalling," Hongbin remarked, leaning against the arcade machine next to him. It took a lot of his willpower to remain still when Hyuk suddenly turned and moved towards him, the mans face no more than 8 inches from his own.

"You talk a whole lot of shit for someone who is about to get knocked down a couple of pegs." 

Hongbin was almost at a loss of what to say with so much palpable tension between the two. He opened his mouth a few times before huffing and moving a step back.

"You know theres this thing called personal space, you should keep it in mind." He said with a glare.

Hyuk laughed loudly and walked past Hongbin, making sure to bump his shoulder along the way.

"What kind of high school rival shit is this?" Wonshik mumbled, making Taekwoon and Hakyeon laugh. 

"Hey after this competition is over, do you guys want to play lazer tag with Wonshik and I? Sangyuk and Hongbin can join if they dont try to murder eachother," Jaehwan suggested with a lopsided grin. 

Hongbin snorted, "I wouldn't even think about hurting him. I will, however, beat his sorry ass at this game," And with that, he made his way to the DDR machine while Sanghyuks friends and his own made small talk and exchanged numbers in case they want to hang out again. As he approached his competition, he was met with a nervous looking Sanghyuk, though the younger tried to hide it behind a cheeky smirk. 

Hyuk put his hands confidently on his hips, "Ready to lose?"

Hongbin let out a laugh, "In your dreams hot stuff."

Hyuk was visibly shook by the name 'hot stuff' and Hongbin couldnt help but smirk at the flustered boy.

"Whats wrong hyukkie? Don't like the pet name?" He asked smugly, getting great joy from teasing Hyuk.

"I don't care what you call me cupcake, so long as I win this thing,"

They suddenly heard a loud sigh behind them, both jumping at the sound. They looked back to Hakyeon gazing at them with a bored expression.

"If you two are done building your own sexual tension, It would be great if you could start this little game and get it over with," 

The two flushed and gave eachother a shocked look before stepping onto the 2-player platform. Hyuk took control and tapped at the screen, entering their names:

Player 1- GGHyuk  
Player 2- Dimples

Hongbin rolled his eyes at his name but just accepted his fate. He looked over to Hyuk who was practically bouncing with excitement. Hongbin couldn't help but smile and watch as the kid chose a song for them. He chose the song Very Nice by Seventeen. It wasnt exactly the same as the actual dance to the song but the step combinations were very difficult nonetheless. 

As they got ready to begin, their friends split up based on who they wagered would win. Taekwoon and Jaehwan sided with Hyuk while Wonshik and Hakyeon stood by Hongbin. With a deep breath and a couple of stretches, the competition began.

They both started moving with equal energy, skill seemingly equal. Hearts raced, feet moved, and breathing was heavy. They were evenly matched, Sanghyuk had accuracy but fumbled with combinations while Hongbin could easily process the moves but hit either too quick or too slow on occasion. As the song (and competition) progressed, their friends were becoming enraptured in the game, as were a few other arcade patrons. 

At last, the song ended. The competitors took heaving breaths and watched intently as the scores were calculated. 

1st place: Dimples  
2nd place: GGHyuk

The small audience clapped for Hongbin and those who didn't know them went on their way. Hyuk leaned against the safety bars of the machine and let his heart rate return to normal before he turned to Honbin. 

"Good game Hongbin. You beat me fair and square." Hyuk said with a small smile.

Hongbin had to admit, he wasnt expecting this. He thought that the other man would be mad or upset but he was showing good sportsmanship.

Hongbin smiled back at him, "Good game to you too Hyuk. Let me know if you ever want a rematch," he looked to their friends, "But for now, lets have that game of lazer tag. We owe them that much."

Sanghyuk agreed.

\-------

It was a 3v3 match. Taekwoon, Hakyeon, and Wonshik vs. Hongbin, Sanghyuk, and Jaehwan. The competition wasnt exactly evenly matched but Hakyeon insisted on teaming with Wonshik and Taekwoon wouldnt switch so he gave his new friend Jaehwan puppy eyes until he agreed. 

Sanghyuk and Hongbin seperately were pretty strong opponents but together...

They were a force to be reckoned with. 

At one point, Honbin dove behind a wall in the dark room and accidentally startled Hyuk, making the boy yelp in surprise though if you asked Honbin it sounded more like a squeek.

"Cute." Hongbin said without fully thinking about it. Hyuk opened his mouth to question the comment but was interrupted but Wonshik shooting him from behind, make the vest he wore flash red for a moment. Hongbin quickly avenged him though and managed to shoot Wonshik a few times before the man got the idea to run away. 

Hongbin and Sanghyuk stayed together from then on, running to and fro behind barricades and barrels, watching one anothers backs. They had just managed to hide from the enemy team and were yet to be spotted, both panting and trying to catch their breath when it was stolen from them. They looked into eachothers eyes at the same time with genuine soft smiles that became giggles. At that moment Hongbin decided that maybe Sanghyuk really was his type and Hyuk realized that Hongbin had much more to him than cute dimples and a pretty face. 

Their moment was interrupted by the lights turning back on and an alarm sounding, marking the end of their game. They all returned their respective gear, laughing and chatting as if they'd known eachother for years. Their seperate friend groups seemed to easily merge into one. After that, they all gamed in seperate pairs. Jaehwan and Taekwoon were playing a basket ball game, Taekwoon making most of the shots and Jaehwan watching in awe. Hakyeon and Wonshik seemed to dance around eachother as they went from machine to machine, faces softly flushed pink. 

"They seem to be getting on quite well," Sanghyuk noted, glancing at Hongbin as they got themselves something to drink. 

Hongbin smiled back at him, "Hakyeon said earlier that he thought Wonshik was cute, I just didn't think he would talk to him... I wouldn't think Wonshik was his type aside from his voice."

Hyuk tilted his head a bit in confusion, "He likes deep voices?" He asked, leaning against a wall near the ice hockey tables.

Honbin followed suit, leaning close enough to Sanghyuk that their arms touched. He nodded his head and replied with a simple, "Yes. That explains why he had a crush on me despite Wonshik and I being a bit different."

Sanghyuk was shocked to feel his own heartbeat quicken and a feeling akin to jealousy bubble up from his core, "Does he... still like you?"

Hongbin looked at him with a smirk, "Why? You interested?" 

Hyuk scoffed but didn't deny it.

"I hope you arent interested in him as I'm afraid he may be enraptured by your friend. I, however, am proud to say he no longer likes me... you know, if you're interested." Honbin continued, stopping his growing smile with a sip from his drink.

"And what if I am?" The younger asked, looking to the ground with a small blush gracing his cheeks.

Hongbin smiled at Sanghyuks shyness, "Then I would say you should tell me when you're free so that I can take you on a date."

Hyuk finally looked up to meet Hongbins eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"Well, I'm free tomorrow night if you'd like to treat me to dinner and a movie."

Hongbin moved his hand to entwine his fingers with Sanghyuk's, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"It's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what youd like to see in their future :)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an AU i found on tumblr that I lost when I reset my PC. The gist of it is person A finds a new score on the leader board and ends up confronting person B about it. 
> 
> The main AU is gonna be the first two chapters then after will be little one shots like first date, first kiss, etc. Lmk what yall think :)


End file.
